Forget Me Not, Dean
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: In an attempt to save Dean, Sam makes Dean forget everything in his life. Now a couple of months later, Dean thinks his name is Chuck. But, when he starts remembering everything, it's Sam to the rescue. Will he remember his old life? Non-Wincest!
1. The Name's Chuck

**HI!! In honor of the season finale tonight, I decided to write a story. _Bold Italics: Flashbacks! _So without further ado, I present Forget Me Not, Dean!**

"Chuck, time to get up.", a sweet female voice said as she shook him awake.

Chuck woke with a start. "Hey Carmen.", he said as he kissed her. Carmen smiled. "Don't even try that innocent 'let's stay in today' look. You're gonna be late.", she said as she kissed his neck. Chuck sighed. "Do I have to go to work?", Chuck asked. Carmen chuckled. Chuck was always coming up with ways to make her laugh.

_**"Sam, get your ass in the car. Now!", he said.**_

_**"No. Dean, I'm going to go look for dad. And you can't stop me.", Sam said.**_

Chuck shook his head. He didn't know this Dean person. Or this Sam character. As a matter of fact, all he knew about his backgound was that he was found on the steps of an orphanange. He sighed. Why did he keep seeing a guy named Sam in his dreams? "Chuck, hurry up. You don't want to be too late.", Carmen said.

"Right.", Chuck said as he stood up from the bed.

* * *

Sam sighed. "Okay, so the deal was that Dean forget that he had a family, was born an orphan, and that his name was unknown.", Sam said as he talked to Bobby. Bobby sighed. "And let me guess, you sold your soul?", Bobby asked. Sam shook his head. "It didn't cost me my soul or anything.", Sam said.

* * *

"Hey Chuck. What's up?", a mechanic asked.

"Nothing much. Except that I didn't get that much sleep last night.", he said putting on his uniform. The older mechanic chuckled. "Let me guess, that Sam character still in your dreams?", he asked. Chuck nodded and went to work on a car. Chuck always got lost in his thoughts whenever he worked.

_**'Dean, take your brother as fast as you can. Don't look back. Now Dean, go!', John said.** _Chuck shook his head and continued working on the car. _**'Sam!', he yelled, running towards the youngest Winchester brother. 'No!', he yelled, as he picked up his pace. Sam fell to his knees.**_

Chuck shook his head again. Why did Dean's name keep coming up? He went back to working on the car. _**'I'll give you one year and one year only.', she said.** _Then the scene switched to him kissing the girl. Chuck slid out from underneath the car and clutched his head. His thoughts ran around his head.

_**'As long as I'm around nothing bad's gonna happen.', 'Don't be afraid of the dark? Of course you should be afraid of the dark...', 'It's my job to look out for the kid.', 'Because I'm the oldest which means that I'm always right.'.** _Chuck shook his head again. "Chuck, is everything okay?", the older mechanic asked him.

"I'm not feeling too good. I think I'll go home.", he said as he stood up and ran to his car. The older mechanic looked at him. "Try to get some sleep. You look terrible.", he said. Chuck nodded and drove out of the parking lot and drove home. Chuck sighed. _**'Like my man Jack in 'The Shining.'.**_

* * *

Sam cleared his throat. "What happens if Dean starts remembering his old life?", Bobby asked. Sam shrugged. "I don't know. But, if he doesn't remember his old life, he can't quite go to Hell can he?", Sam asked. Bobby sighed. "I'm not saying that this is a bad idea. But, it's a bad idea.", Bobby said.

"What makes you say that?", Sam asked.

"Eventually he's going to remember.", Bobby said.

* * *

Chuck yawned and threw his keys onto the hook hanging on the wall next to the door. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. "Hey honey, went to spend the night with my mom. There's a steak in the freezer. Love you.", Chuck read as he opened the beer. _**'Do you mind not eating those on my bed?", Sam asked. **_

_**Dean took a couple more fries in his hand. 'No, I don't mind.', he said. Sam sighed. **_Chuck shook his head and blinked. Now that was weird. _**'Dude, you fugly.', 'No offense Sammy, but, your girlfriend...', 'Where's our father Meg?', Dean asked. Meg looked at Dean. "You didn't ask very nice.", she said coolly.**_

_**"Where's our father bitch?", he asked.**_

_**"Geez, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't.", she said.**_

Chuck was slowly coming back to reality. By now, his head was killing him. His thoughts whirled in his head. This gave him a head-ache. He groaned and clutched his head.** _'How's your brother gonna feel when he finds out your going to Hell?', Bobby asked. Dean looked at him._**

**_'You can't tell him Bobby. Take a swing at me if you want, but, pease don't tell him.', Dean begged._ **Chuck clutched his head and groaned as it came over him like a punch. _**'How long did you get?', Sam asked as Dean leaned on the trunk of the car. Dean sighed. 'A year. I got one year.', Dean said.**_

Chuck fell to his knees and groaned. _**'Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one.', 'This is exactly the way you act when your terrified.', 'You smell like a toilet.', 'That Constance chick-- what a bitch!', 'No chick flick moments.'.** _Chuck groaned and reached for the aspirin.

* * *

Sam drove to the hospital. After hearing about Chuck, he had to see it for himself. "I'm looking for a Chuck. He would be about 28, brown hair, green eyes.", Sam said. The receptionist nodded and handed him a piece of paper. "Thanks.", he said and he walked down the hall to the ICU.

What met his eyes, was what he feared. Chuck was Dean. He sighed and moved farther into the room. He sat beside his older brother and sighed. "Hey. Uh, you my not know this but uh, I'm your brother Sam. There's alot that I have to tell you. Alot of it you probably won't understand.", Sam said.

Sam sighed and chuckled. "But you may. Like, your name's not really Chuck, you weren't born an orphan, what went on during that battle with old Yellow-eyes.", Sam stopped there. His heart breaking with each word. "Well, um, I'd better go. But, I'll be back. Bye Dean.", he said placing his hand on the

Sam sighed. "I promise.", he whispered.

Sam turned towards the door and walked out, leaving his brother behind. Tears fell down Sam's face. Dean stirred under the blankets and rolled over.** _'That is exactly what I'm talking about. Dean is dying and you have a plan!', 'I said 'shut up!', 'I'm dealing with dad's death. Are you?', 'Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.'._**

Dean sat up in the bed. "Sam.", he gasped.

* * *

Sam walked into the room. "Hey. What's up Sammy?", Dean asked.

"What did you jut call me?", he asked.

"Sammy. What, am I supposed to call you something different?", Dean asked.

"Dean?", Sam asked.

* * *

Bobby was on the phone with Sam. "He what?", he asked.

"Dean got his memory back.", Sam said.

**Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As always leave me a review. And happy watching!!**


	2. Winchesters Reunite

**Here it is the second chapter: Chapter 2: Winchesters Reunite! Sorry for such the long update. I've been extremely busy trying to update some of my stories. Actually most of my Spn stories. So who knows the next time that I'll update it. But, enjoy this chapter anyway.**

Sam sat in the chair beside his brother. "So, repeat what happened again.", Dean said, sitting up in bed. The doctors hadn't released him yet, they wanted to make sure that he was feeling better, and not having anymore nightmares or headaches. "I saved you from going to Hell. You couldn't really go to Hell if you didn't remember anything, could you?", Sam asked, smiling.

Dean sighed. "And that actually worked? Dude, how did you even know if that would work? I mean, Ruby even said that there was no way of saving me.", Dean said, sitting up farther in the bed. Sam smiled. "I made a deal with the Crossroad Demon.", Sam said. Dean's eyes got wide.

"I didn't sell my soul. I just made it to where you thought you were a different person. You forgot your name, your old life, everything. You even forgot that you had a brother.", Sam said, his voice alot more cheerier than it had been the day that he found out that his brother was in the hospital.

"Wow. You did that for me?", Dean asked.

"You sound surprised.", Sam said.

"It's just that I'm usually the reckless one. The one that didn't have anything to live for anymore.", Dean said sighing. Sam chuckled. "I couldn't let you go to Hell, Dean. And besides, I made a promise.", Sam said smiling. Dean looked at him. "To who?", Dean asked, confused.

"To you. I promised that I'd find a way out of the deal.", Sam said.

* * *

Sam and Dean stood on the porch of Bobby's place, coats zipped up. Dean was let out of the hospital. Dean sighed. "Hey Bobby! Open up!", Sam said, knocking on the door. Finally, someone answered the door, letting the two in. "Hi Bobby.", Dean said, walking into the warmth of the small house.

"Dean. Sam.", Bobby said. "Glad to see you up and about, Dean.".

"Feels good to be back. What'd I miss?", Dean asked.

"Not much. It's been quiet.", Sam said, going to the kitchen and grabbing two beers.

"Well, let's celebrate.", Dean said, popping the beer open.

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel, when his phone rang. "Hello?", he asked. On the other end of the line came a sigh. "What happened? I came home, and you weren't there.", Carmen said. Dean looked confused. "Who is this?", Dean asked. Carmen raised her eyebrows.

"Baby, it's me. Carmen, you're girlfriend.", she said.

"Oh right. Well, see I-- uh, I--", Dean said, not being able to think of an excuse.

"Who is it?", Sam mouthed.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the phone. "Listen, Carmen, um, I'm breaking up.", Dean said. He hung up. "Carmen? Whose Carmen?", Sam asked, smiling at the way the color in his brother's face had faded. Dean pocketed the phone. "Shut up. I have absolutely no idea who she is.", Dean said.

"Oh right.", Sam said, grabbing the duffel bag.

"Shut up Sammy.", Dean said.

* * *

"Man, did I miss the car.", Dean said.

Sam smiled. "Is that all you think about?", Sam asked.

"No. I also think about women.", Dean said, putting on the smart-ass grin, as he did so many times before. Sam rolled his eyes and took out the laptop. Dean sat near the weapons and began cleaning them. "So are you sure that there was nothing to hunt while I was god knows where?", Dean asked.

"Other than the occasional shapeshifter, no.", Sam said.

"How many shapeshifters did you hunt?", Dean asked.

"At least about 5.", Sam said.

"Wow. Looks like you had your work cut out for you Sammy.", Dean said.

"Yeah.", Sam said.

"Wait. No, 'it's Sam, not Sammy?", Dean asked.

"You just got your memory back Dean. You can call me son of a bitch for all I care.", Sam said. Dean chuckled. "I could think of a couple of things to say to you. But, I'll keep quiet.", Dean said, loading the buckshot, and .45 pistol that he had just gotten done cleaning. Sam sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Dean slept in the motel bed, while Sam looked on the internet for cases. He looked over at Dean a couple of times to make sure that he was okay. 'Don't give me that 'let's stay in bed today' look. You've got to get to work.', Carmen said, staring at him. Dean sat up, sweating and panting.

"You okay?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just alot of stuff on my mind right now.", Dean said.

"I've been looking up on the internet for a couple of cases.", Sam said.

"Okay. Let me hear them.", Dean said. "I need a hunt.".

Sam sighed. "Alright. This farmer in Dalton, Georgia found a couple of dead cows in his backyard.", Sam said. Dean sighed. "Nah. Any more?", Dean asked, getting his shirt on. Sam sighed and scrolled down the computer screen. "Yeah. One in Houston, Texas.", Sam said.

**What's going on in Houston? Find out next chapter. And at the end of this story there will be a major twist about the deal that Dean made. So stay tuned for that. And also, Plz review plz plz plz!! Thank you to all who reviewed, and I hope that you liked this chapter.**


End file.
